Neighbors
by EuniceMichaelis
Summary: High school AU (AruAni) The story of a boy with his cat and a new girl in town with her dog.


"Armin!"

"Coming!"

"Armin! You're going to be late."

A shuffle and the sound of running footsteps came around the corner of the hallway. "I won't mom. I'm ready."

"You know it took it your dad all year to get you this summer job so don't push yourself too hard on the first day okay?" Clara kissed her son on the top of his head before pushing him along with tucking money into his front shit pocket. "Here's something for later, now go along!"

Armin smiled and waved as he got on the bicycle in the lawn. "Later mom!"

His job was one at the towns library. Oh, how little Armin enjoyed this place more than ever and now he gets work in it all summer break?! Nothing would ruin this for him. They just started hiring for the position of another organizer and all he has to do is restock or assists people who visit. But since he was still 15, his father had to pull some strings until he turned 16 in July.

We all know our little Armin as the small bookworm he always been.

The small blonde skidded to a stop and locked up his bike to the front. Then proceeded by running up the stairs to the large building. But, as soon as he reached to open the door, someone flew out and ran into him. Causing both of them to tumble back down a flight.

"Ow!"

The other person quickly pulled him up right before ruffling his hair. "HERE HE IS!"

Armin pushed the hands away with a huff before realizing a small trickle of blood coming from a cut on his forehead. "Great," he said while touching it.

"Eren, look what you caused."

"It wasn't my fault!"

Mikasa walked up to Armin and placed a napkin on the wound. "If you didn't rush out the doors looking for him maybe you could've prevented hurting Armin," she replied calmly. The girl slipped out bandaid from her back pocket.

"Mikasa, why-"

She pushed it on the wound hard before it stuck. "No questions Armin."

The pressure of that action cause him to yelp back in pain and step back. "Ouch! Geez, thanks?"

"No problem." Mikasa shrugged before adjusting the scarf around her neck. "We just came to see you on your first day."

Eren put his arm around Armin in a shoulder hug, "Yeah! We're some proud parents Armin!"

"Thank you guys. But, I should really head in now. It's gonna be a long day for me." Armin started walking up the stairs again before turning to call, "I'll text you when it's my lunch break!"

Both of his friends waved as the watched him walk inside. Proud of their tiny coconut head being a grown teen.

Mikasa turned to Eren, "We better get to work too."

"Aww! Do we really have to?" He complained and dropped to the ground like an overly dramatic baby that he was. "I don't wanna babysit those kids."

Both of them signed up to help with a summer camp for kids during this time of year. The kids loved Mikasa but of course, Eren is always the one they pick on.

She sighed, "Eren, your mother wanted us to do this and as your house guest, I have to obey her commands." Mikasa bent down and scooped him up onto her shoulder. "No time to whine."

"MIKASA!"

...

"Ah, on time Mr. Arlert! Welcome to the Wings of Freedom Library." An old lady called to him. "I'm so glad you get work along side us. We're very happy to have you hear since you are my favorite little champ."

Armin blushed a bit at the embarrassing name he's had since 5. "Y-yeah! You know I've always wanted to be apart of the crew. Thanks Mrs. Smith, I hope I don't disappoint!"

The lady smiled brightly, "I know you won't. Know the work is already pretty self explanatory and I'll let you off with our other new worker." She lead him to the very back of the library on the second floor before coming to a stop. "Annie sweety!"

Out from the shadows of a bookcase was a girl wearing a white sweater with headphones on. Her hair was a magnificent blonde sunlight color that made Armins look like mud, well, that's what he thought. And her eyes! Oh, how so bright they were. The blue was complimented with such light speckles of silver in them.

Armin stood there and noticed he was staring and basically gawking when she finally turned to look at him. His cheeks burned before quickly looking in another direction.

"Hey." She waved a hand in his face and pointed to a cart. "Start putting those away."

And that's it. This Annie girl put her earbuds back in and simply, walked away.. The small blonde barely processed that Mrs. Smith had even left and he just stood there like a weirdo the whole time.

"Uh.." Armin mustered and sighed once he took a look at the cart. "There's so many."

...

As the hours went on and lunch came around Armin messaged Mikasa that it was his break. He still had half a cart left before taking off downstairs with one of the books. "See you in an hour Mrs. Smith!"

"Have a good break sweetie!"

Wait. That girl was still no where to be found when he left. Maybe she doesn't take lunch breaks?

A voice pulled him out of those thoughts, "Hy Armin!"

"Oh Eren, Mikasa! How's the camp going so far?" He replied seeing them coming up the street.

Erens legs had a lot of bandages on them. "..great.." the teen mustered.

"Now you see why I carry them." Mikasa crossed her arms. "How was your morning?"

Armin shrugged, "Books."

She nodded. "Let's go eat lunch."

"FOOOOOODDDD!" Eren was all of a sudden better and took off across the street.


End file.
